


Palette

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Multi, White Pearl Theory, no dialogues just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different ways to fuse and different shades of color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

> a very very short piece of polypearls fluff about fusions and shades of pearls, which you can see here: http://66.media.tumblr.com/3df0144a02bb2487a2b3b511478c7c31/tumblr_o0knrcRl1S1s6ktevo1_1280.jpg   
> I hope you enjoy!

Green Pearl is born from an unexpected kiss on the cheek and a powerful blush. She ends up sitting on the sand, slightly confused, staring at her skirt that is actually puffy like Yellow’s shoulder pads. Pearl, who sits at her side, looks at her in shock before bursting in a warm laugh. 

Green Pearl has this incredibly weird habit of wanting to discover new things and then immediately criticize them with a word or two, and Pearl can’t help but roll her eyes and snicker, because it’s somewhat reassuring to recognize her lovers in there.   
Green is bit taller than Garnet, and she loves to stand next to her and make her notice, giggling; but when they’re alone she likes to pick Pearl up and make her experiment that height, too. Pearl blushes, at first, but surrenders easily. She laughs.   
Green doesn’t mind eating, but she complains about every single taste; she helps Steven cooking, however, lifts him to sit on the kitchen counter and tells him sweet things, and Pearl pretends she’s busy with cleaning the house but doesn’t miss a single word. 

She doesn’t miss a single word of what Green tells her, neither, words that she whispers in her ear and that make her blush. Green doesn’t talk very much and never more than necessary, but she doesn’t hold back in these moments, and Pearl is in between glad and extremely flustered. 

They don’t kiss for long, usually just some pecks on the lips. It makes them both giggle. When Green comes undone, Yellow stumbles out of the light and almost falls, but Blue grabs her by the wrist and pulls her close, and they almost fuse again. Pearl smiles and goes to collect the proper kisses she is waiting for. 

 

*** 

 

Powder Blue Pearl appears when they rest their foreheads against each other, smiling gently, and Pearl’s last doubts disappear when she realizes that they fit perfectly. Yellow never comments with more than a dry _I told you so_. 

Powder dances gracefully and is absolutely the sweetest around Steven; she helps cleaning the house and she sings and talks a lot, as if – quoting Yellow – all of Blue’s thoughts were expressed without a filter by Pearl’s big mouth. By the way Powder laughs, it’s probably not so far away from the truth. 

Powder may be sweet around Steven and the other gems, but all of her cockiness appears when she’s alone with Yellow. She mixes Blue’s apparent naivety and Pearl’s repressed romanticism to create a dangerous monster that won’t stop flirting with Yellow by using the worst lines possible. Yellow’s patience is discovered to be much steadier than all of them thought.   
They kiss, and a lot, and for long, and it’s never really clear who initiates it: sometimes it’s Powder, to complete her devastating but optimistic flirting, other times Yellow, simply to shut her up.   
What Yellow will never admit, it’s that there are few things that she likes more than resting her head on Powder’s lap and listening to her detailed explanations about the first subject that she lays her mind on – and those few things are probably Pearl and Blue herself. 

When she comes undone, Pearl is always carrying Blue in her arms, and they are laughing. Yellow joins both the laughter and the hug and never feels inadequate. 

 

*** 

 

Mocha Pearl can appear in different ways, from playful punches to bumping shoulders to holding hands and sticking out the tongue, and her first reaction is always to snort, annoyed, because she is the living demonstration of the affection hidden behind those gestures. Blue and her silent giggles do nothing but confirm it. 

Mocha is – surprisingly or maybe not – extremely stable as a fusion. Maybe the most stable between them, and also the one that stays the most. She likes to exhibit her knowledge and ability in front of others, with a smug smirk that deeply comes from both gems that form her. She is kind and sweet around Steven – of course – but the boy has learned not to play videogames with her: she becomes a little too invested in them. 

But what Mocha likes the most is without doubt spending the day with Blue. Mocha _adores_ Blue, in a way that shifts from undying love to absolute devotion and back. She follows her around and chats with her, and protects her from everything that could hurt her – let it be a falling rock or a protruding root in which she could trip.   
At first, Blue is overwhelmed by all the attentions – and perhaps, she must admit, even slightly annoyed: she can look out for herself! – but eventually gets used to it and comes to appreciate how Pearl and Yellow’s love for her is so sincere, and impossible to hide. 

Mocha never initiates the kiss, and she blushes and looks away, as if she doesn’t want to push it. It’s always Blue to start, raising herself on the tiptoes to reach her, and gives her those kisses that make Mocha’s knees yield. Blue simply giggles.   
They watch the sun set in the sea, sitting on the beach, Blue in Mocha’s lap. Usually, at this point, Mocha unfuses: Blue finds herself on the sand, and Pearl and Yellow fall at her sides, groaning as they get up.   
Blue’s smile is wide as she hugs them both: Pearl and Yellow smile back, and they wink, and they laugh, holding hands. 

 

*** 

 

Light Green Pearl doesn’t appear very often, and when she does, it’s almost never unexpected: it happens, a couple of times, that while cuddling their gems start shining, but usually Light appears after a fusion dance that lasts always longer than they predict. 

What is interesting about Light – she herself thinks – is that she is not a clear mix of Pearl, Yellow and Blue’s personalities. She _is_ , of course – with two gems on the chest and one on the forehead, it would be impossible not to feel the influence – but she’s also _herself_ , with things she likes that they don’t and way she acts that they would never. They are there, under the surface, but Light is free and isn’t sure why. 

Light never stays for long – she feels alone, in some way, and she doesn’t like it at all – but one time she shares her doubts with Garnet. Her glasses disappears and she stares at her with her three eyes, a sweet look on her face, and Light is taller and bigger but feels worried and small. 

«You’re like me» she says. «You are your answer». 

Light blinks, blushes, and then smiles.


End file.
